Fotografías
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Recuerdas que en una época solías tener una hija. Una niña con una sonrisa en los labios y luz en sus ojos, una niña que encendía la casa con sus risas. Ahora sólo tienes un puñado de fotografías y ninguna niña y te preguntas cuándo fue que la perdiste.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR.

**Summary:** Recuerdas que en una época solías tener una hija. Una niña con una sonrisa en los labios y luz en sus ojos, una niña que encendía la casa con sus risas. Ahora sólo tienes un puñado de fotografías y ninguna niña y te preguntas cuándo fue que la perdiste.

* * *

**Fotografías**

Todas las madres pasan por esto.

Un día, hay una criatura imposiblemente pequeña que depende de ellas para todo. Una criatura recién llegada a este mundo, demasiado grande y aterrador para ella. Lo único que conoce es a su madre, el único refugio, sus brazos. Para la criatura lo único que existe es "mamá" y para mamá, poco a poco es su pequeño lo único que importa.

Un día aprende a hablar, a caminar, a leer y escribir. Un día empieza a ir a la escuela, a dar la vuelta manzana en su bicicleta, a jugar con otros niños. Poco a poco mamá y papá dejan de ser el eje de su cada vez menos pequeño mundo.

Y un día, mientras arrojas tus pertenencias en una valija de cualquier manera, tratando de guardar años de recuerdos en pocos paquetes , te das cuenta que ya no formas parte de su mundo en absoluto. Ha construido su vida y por algún motivo se ha olvidado de incluirte.

Te dices que en el fondo no importa, porque siempre habrá un lugar para ella en tu vida. Que aunque ella se halle lejos, tú siempre la llevarás contigo. Te dices que, pase lo que pase, ella siempre será parte de tu mundo y que nada ni nadie podrá apartarte de su lado. En tiempos como éste, ese pensamiento es lo único que te permite continuar.

El problema es que, en algún momento, has dejado de creerlo.

-

La primera fotografía que tiras dentro de la valija la muestra cuando tenía cuatro años. Está sentada en el gran sillón verde del comedor, con un enorme libro de tapas rojas y letras doradas sobre sus rodillas, cuyos arañazos las medias con conejitos no logran ocultar. Su cabello salvaje forma una aureola alrededor de su cabeza, inclinada sobre el libro, una expresión de intensa concentración en sus diminutas facciones.

Si se tratase de cualquier otro niño, inmediatamente creerías que está mirando las ilustraciones, tal vez inventando fantásticas historias para sí, o que alguna madre pretenciosa lo obligó a posar. Mas ésta es tu pequeña, y tú sabes tan bien como el sol sale por las mañanas que está leyendo, porque tu niña a los cuatro años ya les leía cuentos de Andersen a sus padres a la hora de dormir.

Todas las madres del mundo (al menos, las que merecen el título) dicen que sus niños son únicos. Que no hay criatura más bonita, valiente o brillante que aquella que ha salido de su vientre. Que puede lograr cosas extraordinarias, que su nombre será recordado.

Toda madre cree que su hijo es especial. La diferencia es que tú siempre supiste que lo era.

No fue una sorpresa cuando descubriste que tenía un don. Siempre había sido diferente de los demás niños, y no sólo por su inteligencia extraordinaria. Era especial. Un aura parecía rodearla, un aura de talento y algo más, que siempre supiste que haría que resaltase por sobre todos los demás. Tenías razón.

Fue, sin embargo, un golpe. Aquella señora amable aunque de aspecto algo severo dijo un montón de cosas que no entendiste, pero que supiste de inmediato cambiarían el destino de tu niña. Destino que cuidadosamente habían planeado los tres juntos, porque ya de pequeña era ambiciosa y soñaba con Oxford o Cambridge, y tú y tu marido querían lo mejor para ella. En un instante, sin embargo, todos los proyectos se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes cuando viste cómo brillaron sus ojos al escuchar que existían otros, muchos, como ella.

Sabías que la dejarías ir porque era lo que le hacía feliz y tú sólo querás lo mejor para ella aún si significaba un camino muy diferente al que habían trazado juntos, un camino que la apartaría de ustedes. Te preocupaste de todos modos, porque ella se iba a un lugar extraño del que no comprendías nada y donde no podrías guiarla. Los libros que ella insistió que leyeran juntas arrojaron un poco de luz sobre ese mundo desconocido al que pertenecería tu niña y te calmaste un poco. Henry te abrazó por la cintura y susurró _No te preocupes, cariño, seguirá siendo tu niña. Nada te la arrebatará._ Pero él es solamente un padre y no puede entenderte, tú eres su madre y es tu deber preocuparte, por lo que con mil recelos la dejas partir.

Hay una foto de los tres bajo el imponente árbol navideño, Henry con un sombrero de Papá Noel torcido sobre una oreja, ella con un suéter con dibujos de cervatillos y tú con un vestido rojo, a juego con los adornos. Los tres parecen la encarnación de la felicidad, y te sorprendes al darte cuenta que esas fueron las mejores navidades que pasaron juntos.

Ella llegó del colegio con una sonrisa radiante que iluminó la casa, demasiado vacía sin su presencia, y supiste que habías hecho lo correcto. Nunca la habías visto tan feliz como cuando la escuchabas hablar de sus lecciones, del magnífico castillo y sobre todo, sus amigos.

Amigos. Tu pequeña nunca había tenido muchos, por no decir que casi no había tenido ninguno. Era demasiado diferente, demasiado especial para llevarse bien con los otros niños. Siempre te preocupó, porque por más cariño que le brindases sabías que no podrías llenar ese vacío. Ahora ese vacío se había llenado y te alegraste por ella, aunque era otro trozo de la vida de tu hija en el que ya no tenías cabida.

No fueron de viaje de vacaciones ese año, salvo por unas pocas semanas en la casa de la abuela en el campo. En cambio, ella decidió que quería remodelar su habitación y tú la ayudaste, tratando de ocultar cómo tu corazón se rompía un poco al verla desprenderse de las reliquias de su infancia y cómo lo que alguna vez había sido considerado un tesoro sagrado ahora se hallaba en el cesto.

_Hay algo distinto en ella_, intentaste explicarle a Henry_. Hay algo diferente en su mirada. Algo cambió._ Y era cierto. La chica que volvió ese verano no era la misma que había partido, aunque te fuera imposible señalar la diferencia. Él no lo entendió.

_Déjala crecer, Helen_, dijo él, y así lo hiciste, porque era lo que debías hacer.

La Navidad siguiente ella no volvió a casa. Nunca comprendiste bien el motivo, pero algunos meses después dejó de escribir. Tú te preocupaste, Henry primero se encogió de hombros, diciendo que seguramente se había puesto de novia y se había olvidado de ustedes. Con el correr de las semanas, él también empezó a preocuparse. No dijo nada, pero lo sentías dar vueltas en la cama, y más tarde confesó haber escrito al colegio para averiguar si todo andaba bien. Una misiva escueta de la vicedirectora les informó que su niña estaba en la enfermería, pero que no corría peligro alguno y ya escribiría cuando se sintiera mejor. No los tranquilizó en los más mínimo, pero cuando la volvieron a ver ella estaba de una pieza, contando historias de su año escolar y pidiendo mil disculpas por no haber escrito antes. Todo parecía normal y, sin embargo, te preocupaste más que nunca, porque adivinabas que había cosas que tu hija no les contaba, ocultas entre tal anécdota sobre Ron o tal otra sobre Harry.

Un montón de fotos de los tres en Francia. Aquellas fueron las últimas vacaciones en que tuviste por entero a tu niña y, sin embargo, no pudiste evitar sentirla un poco distante. Henry dijo que era normal. _Se llama adolescencia¿recuerdas? Se le pasará a los diecinueve. _Te convenciste de que tenía razón. Que era normal que ella ya no te lo contase todo, que viviera experiencias en las cuales no serías partícipe, que le pasaban cosas que nunca sabrías. Es normal, pensaste.

Si hubieras sabido la clase de cosas que le estaban sucediendo...

No hay fotos con ella en la siguiente Navidad. _Tengo mucho que estudiar_, escribió y le creíste, porque siempre había sido la niña más responsable y estudiosa del curso. Le respondiste que no se preocupase, que ya se verían en el verano. La extrañabas horriblemente pero, como había dicho Henry, tenías que empezar a hacerte a la idea de que ya no sería tu niña por mucho más tiempo.

El verano siguiente ya tuviste que compartirla con la familia de su amigo. Te alegraba, por supuesto, que tuviera tan buenos amigos, pero no podías evitar lamentar perder una preciosa semana del escaso tiempo que tenias con ella. Sabías, sin embargo, que la haría feliz y la dejaste ir con una sonrisa en los labios y la promesa de que se divertiría mucho.

A partir de entonces las fotos disminuyen drásticamente, ya que el tiempo que tú y Henry pasaron a compartir con su hija empezó a ser administrado por cuentagotas.

Otra Navidad que pasó y se fue sin ella. Un baile, contó en su carta, y tú no pudiste menos que lamentar no estar allí para su primera fiesta en el colegio. Te hubiera gustado ir a elegir el vestido con ella, ayudarla a arreglarse el cabello, darle algún consejo sobre maquillaje. Tal como eran las cosas, tuviste que conformarte con pedirle que te enviara una fotografía con su ropa de gala y te contase todos los detalles en una futura carta.

Ese verano Henry también notó la mirada perdida en los ojos de su hija y esta vez no pudo achacarlo a cosas de su edad. _Un chico de la escuela ha muerto_, dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas_. Hubo... hubo un accidente._

Intentaron acompañarla. Le hablaron sobre la muerte y el dolor de perder a alguien cercano. Le dijeron que era normal que estuviera enfadada o confundida, que era terrible cuando quien moría era alguien demasiado joven para partir, y que ellos le ayudarían a sobreponerse. Ella asintió a todo lo que dijeron, y al cabo de una semana armó sus valijas y se marchó a lo de sus amigos. Intentaron disuadirla para que no lo hiciera, pero ella dijo que lo necesitaba y no se sintieron capaces de negarse. _Quizás sea mejor que pase un tiempo con ellos, _murmuró Henry una noche, mientras te rodeaba con su brazo._ Quizás necesita estar con gente que esté pasando por lo mismo. Por un par de semanas, al menos_.

Su hija no volvió aquel verano.

Cuando Noviembre dio paso a Diciembre, tú ya esperabas que llegase carta de ella con excusas de porqué no podría pasar las Navidades con ustedes. Henry también debió haberlo esperado, porque empezó a planear un viaje a las pistas de esquí, sabiendo tan bien como tú que a ella nunca le han agradado los deportes.

Los dos se sorprendieron cuando ella dijo que estaba entusiasmada ante la idea de ir a Austria, y que no podía esperar a que terminase el trimestre. Tú frunciste el ceño e inmediatamente te preguntaste si algo no marcharía mal en la escuela. Henry se rió y te llamó cabeza dura. _¿No ves que todo marcha bien? Te dije que sólo había que darle tiempo, que ya volvería a ser como antes. Te lo digo, estas serán las mejores vacaciones. Ya lo verás._

Su optimismo era contagioso y, sin embargo, no te sorprendiste del todo cuando al día de llegar, ella manifestó que no podría viajar con ustedes. Una parte de ti se lo esperaba. Para Henry, en cambio, fue un golpe terrible. Se había pasado un mes planeando el viaje, tratando de combinar el esquí con actividades que fueran de la preferencia de su hija para que no se aburriera, e imaginándose lo bien que se lo pasarían los tres juntos.

Esta vez, estabas decidida a no dejarla marchar y por una vez, Henry compartía tus sentimientos. Intentaron disuadirla, convencerla, engatusarla, regañarla: todo en vano. Ella se mantuvo imperturbable. _Lo siento, realmente quería ir con ustedes. Pero el padre de Ron sufrió un accidente, y _tengo_ que ir..._

No pudiste evitar preguntarte cuándo fue que los padres de Ron pasaron a ocupar un lugar más prominente en la vida de tu hija que tú y tu marido y qué habrías hecho mal. Henry, por su parte, se enfureció. Su carácter, normalmente dócil, es terrible cuando se le inflama y esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso. _Me duele que te pongas así, papá, pero me tengo que ir_ fue la estoica respuesta con que los regaños de Henry fueron recibidos. _Somos tus padres, decidimos por ti. Y se acabó._

Ella se marchó igual y en ese momento supiste, aunque no lo admitirías hasta mucho tiempo después, que las palabras airadas de Henry eran huecas, porque tú y él ya no ocupaban el rol de padres en su vida. Poco a poco ella los había desplazado, dividiendo con un muro infranqueable su vida en el colegio de la de ustedes, formando dos mundos paralelos, hasta que llegó un día en que prefirió quedarse del otro lado para no regresar.

Ese verano regresó, pero no tienes ninguna fotografía. El enfado de Henry se había pasado pero la situación entre padre e hija aun era algo extraña. Un abismo los separaba ahora, cuando había habido una época en que habían sido inseparables.

Te hubiera gustado hacer algo, pero ahora había un abismo entre ustedes también. La escuchabas llorar todas las noches, pero al preguntar el porqué de sus ojos rojos a la hora del desayuno ella sacudía la cabeza y guardaba silencio. La veías abalanzarse sobre el correo y leerlo con ansiedad, casi como si esperase recibir noticias de un desastre, pero cuando Henry le preguntaba sonreía huecamente y les decía que no se preocupasen.

Cuando finalmente armó su baúl y anunció que se marchaba, ni tú ni Henry se sorprendieron ni intentaron detenerla. Ya no conocías a la muchacha de ojos tristes y gesto decidido que había tomado el lugar de tu hija. Había tantas cosas de su vida que ella callaba y tú no sabías cómo preguntar que ella se ido volviendo una extraña, hasta que un día la miraste a los ojos y no la reconociste. No podías hacer nada para retenerla. Ella ya te había corrido de su vida, tal vez sin darse cuenta, quitándote a la vez tu rol de madre y tu hija.

Siguió enviando cartas, pero esta vez Henry no dijo que eran imaginaciones tuyas cuando señalaste que las misivas parecían haberse vuelto vacías. En ellas hablaba de tal o cual clase, con alguna anécdota o comentario disperso sobre sus compañeros, no muy diferente a las que solía escribir cuando estaba en primer año y sin embargo, algo faltaba. No podrías explicarlo, pero estabas segura de que sus cartas ocultaban más información de la que brindaban, y en un momento dado estuviste tentada de dejar de leerlas. No lo hiciste, pero con el transcurrir de las semanas se incrementaba la sensación de estar leyendo cartas de una perfecta desconocida.

Sorpresivamente, esa Navidad los encontró a los tres juntos junto al árbol. Fueron unas vacaciones extrañas. Ella se mostraba interesada en la vida de sus padres como nunca. Acompañaba a Henry a jugar squash, visitaba galerías de arte contigo, insistió en que adornasen el árbol juntos. Mientras reían al intentar preparar galletas navideñas sin quemarlas, la relación entre padre e hija parecía haberse recobrado por completo, y cuando una noche te abrió su corazón y te contó sobre los celos que sentía de la nueva novia de Ron, sentiste que la vida había vuelto a su cauce natural. Ella aun era tu hija y tú su madre, y todavía habían cosas que podían compartir, en las que la podías guiar. Sentiste que la habías recuperado.

Al verano siguiente no regresó a casa. Sus cartas se volvieron más y más espaciadas en el tiempo, hasta que dejó de escribir por completo. Por algún motivo, no te sorprendiste.

Ahora te parece que has tenido dos vidas: una con tu niña en ella y otra, sola con Henry y el dormitorio de una chica adolescente que apenas ha sido usado en casi siete años.

Recuerdas que en una época solías tener una hija. Una niña con una sonrisa en los labios y luz en sus ojos, una niña que encendía la casa con sus risas. Ahora sólo tienes un puñado de fotografías y ninguna niña y te preguntas cuándo fue que la perdiste.

-

Llegó anoche, con el pelo más corto, las mejillas hundidas y una raída capa negra envolviéndola. Sus ojos parecen haberse vuelto más oscuros y su cuerpo es ahora el de una mujer. Tú te quedaste tan estupefacta al verla que apenas atinaste a abrazarla. La sonrisa esperanzada de Henry se desvaneció al ver el semblante sombrío de su hija.

Ella empezó a hablar atropelladamente y en un principio ni tú ni él pudieron entender de qué hablaba. Sólo escuchaste las palabras "guerra", "peligro" y "amenaza de muerte", y entonces, antes de que pudieran pedirle explicaciones, sacó la varita. Como en _Fantasía_, tu película favorita cuando niña, las valijas bajaron por las escaleras, seguidas por prendas de ropa danzarinas. Tú te le quedaste mirando, anonadada. _¿Qué haces?_

_Deben irse_ fue su respuesta. Cuando preguntaste adónde debían acompañarla, ella negó con la cabeza. _Tienen que irse fuera del país, lejos de Europa_. Con otro movimiento de varita la ropa comenzó a doblarse en el aire y a meterse en las valijas. Henry la tomó del brazo y le pidió que le explicara qué sucedía. Ella respondió que no había tiempo.

_Nos dirás que sucede ahora mismo_, replicó él, en un tono duro que jamás había empleado ni con ella ni contigo. _Nos lo dirás, porque somos tus padres y nos lo debes_.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, y por un momento creíste que se negaría. Después de todo¿cuándo había sido la última vez que ustedes actuaron como sus padres? Pero en cambio suspiró, se sentó y empezó a hablar.

Como aquel día lejano en que una desconocida con ropas extrañas se apareció en tu casa para decirte que tu hija tenía una vacante en un colegio para chicos con un talento especial, escuchaste a esa joven mujer que alguna vez fue tu niña hablarte en un tono distante y monocorde sobre cosas que no entendías en absoluto. Historias sobre un mago malvado llamado Voldemort y una profecía que involucraba a Harry, sobre una guerra cruenta que ya llevaba años, sobre los Mortífagos que asesinaban a gente como tú y Henry porque sí, y los intentos de algo llamado la Órden del Fénix por detenerlos...

_Saben que yo pertenezco a la Órden, y saben dónde viven ustedes. Tenemos espías en el otro bando¿saben?, y uno de ellos_... Se mordió el labio, y en aquel gesto reconociste fugazmente a tu pequeña. _Van a por todas las familias de hijos de Muggles. Tienen que marcharse antes de que los encuentren, porque si los encuentran..._

Fue imposible sacarle otra palabra. Henry en un primer momento sugirió llamar a la policía, pero ante la mirada de incredulidad – y casi de lástima – que le dirigió ella guardó silencio y empezó a ayudarla a empacar. Caminando como sonámbula, demasiado estupefacta para pensar, tiras de los cajones y sacas cosas apresuradamente, para arrojarlas dentro de una valija. El álbum de fotos del casamiento, los primeros escarpines de tu hija, el anillo de compromiso de tu madre: sólo lo esencial, dijo ella, pero no protesta cuando te ve vaciar una caja de fotografías en un bolso.

Antes de darte cuenta estás llegando al aeropuerto más cercano. _Un Trasladador sería más rápido, pero no están familiarizados con los transportes Muggles..._ murmura ella, mientras se ocupa de despachar las valijas en un tiempo récord. Tal vez sea un signo, entre tantos otros, de lo extraña que se ha vuelto la relación con tu hija que ni siquiera te molestas en pedirle que te explique de lo que está hablando.

En un parpadeo llega la hora de embarcar y entonces, ella se echa a llorar. No recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que lloró adelante tuyo sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas y te sorprendes al pensar que nunca te ha parecido tan crecida hasta ese momento, cuando aun con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas sigue pareciendo una mujer adulta. Abraza primero a su padre y lo estrecha con fuerza. Él le acaricia el cabello, derramando también unas cuantas lágrimas pese a que jamás fue dado a mostrar sus sentimientos en público. En un instante sus cálidos brazos rodean tu cuello, un torrente de palabras mezclándose con los sollozos. _Lo siento, mamá, lo siento tanto, te tendría que haber dicho antes, te tendría que haber contado, tenía miedo, tanto miedo, pensé que así era mejor, perdoname, mamá, te quiero, te voy a buscar en cuanto esto termine, por favor mamá perdoname, no lo hice a propósito, te quiero tanto..._

Tú la aprietas fuerte contra tu pecho, deseando poder conservarla así para siempre. _Yo también te quiero, pequeña, y no importa, ya nos vamos a ver y vamos a hablar y a decirnos todo, chiquitita mía, estrellita, cuidate mucho, que mamá te quiere como a nada en el mundo¿sabes?_

Demasiado pronto llaman por última vez a embarcar, y podrías jurar que el dolor de separarte de tu hija es físico. Al traspasar la puerta la miras una última vez, su cara anegada en lágrimas, su mano agitándose en señal de despedida. Le arrojas un beso que ella ataja con la mano, que se lleva a la mejilla. Pronto la volverás a ver, pero eso no significa que no te parta el corazón dejarla atrás.

Sentada en el fondo del avión, nunca alcanzas a ver a los hombres con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas que corren hacia el avión agitando sus armas de madera, y cuando el letal fulgor esmeralda envuelve lo que se convertirá en tu ataúd de metal, tú tienes los ojos fijos en una fotografía de tu niña que aprietas en la mano, una fotografía donde tiene el pelo largo y los dientes de conejo, una foto donde tu hija será eternamente niña, eternamente tuya.


End file.
